1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for generating image data, and more particularly, to a method of generating image data by an imaging device including a plurality of lenses and an imaging device including a plurality of lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image processing technology, it is a main goal and one of the most difficult matters to accurately reproduce a scene seen by a person's visual system using an image output apparatus. This is because a scene seen by person's eyes has a very wide dynamic range of luminance, while a camera cannot express the entire dynamic range of luminance.
When capturing an image of an object using a camera by mistakenly setting an exposure time or under abnormal illumination, a different scene from a scene seen by a person's visual system may be captured.
In particular, a variety of lenses or a highly efficient lens should be employed in order to obtain an image having a desired effect. This may lead to an increase in the price of cameras.